The 76th Hunger Games
by writetilltheinkrunsout
Summary: (Warning author isn't good with summaries) It's been 15 years since the 75th Hunger Games. The Districts were all alive and well. Only if that could be said for the Capitol. Children born in the Capitol, ages 13-17 are going to be reaped for the 76th Hunger Games. Amythest must win no matter what. There is only one problem. She'll be fighting against her brother and sisters.
1. 76th Hunger Games

I sit on the edge of my balcony. The chill of the night blowing through my thin pajamas. I look down upon the place I call home. The Capitol.

"Amythest?" My sister calls.

"On the balcony," I reply.

Her soft footsteps reach the threshhold of the balcony door.

"What are you doing up so late?" Pandora asks.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I reply.

"I couldn't sleep," She says.

"Neither could I. What's keeping you up?" I ask.

"I'm worried about...you know," Pandora whispers.

"Don't. Dad says he'll talk to Paylor about it. We're not going anywhere," I say trying to reassure her.

She nods, but I can tell it's still bothering her.

XxX

That morning I wake up to shouts outside of my window. I rub the sleep from my eyes, and look out the windows.

Right across the street is where the building the stage for the reaping. Citizens of the Capitol are outraged, as the workers raise up steel beams. I shrug on my housecoat and slip on my slippers. I head downstairs where I hear the hushed whispers of my parents.

"I tried to reason with Paylor, but it's not going to happen. Amythest has no choice," My dad says.

"I just can't bare the thought of my children fighting to the death," My mother says.

I can tell she's been crying. At the breakfast table sits Sapphire, Andre, Diamond, and Pandora.

They all are looking out the kitchen window taking in what I saw just upstairs in my room. I walk casually into the kitchen, and I grab a glass of juice.

"Why all the glum faces?" I ask.

"You know why," Andre says glaring at me.

"There's a chance we won't be reaped. What if it's all a prank or something," I say.

"Keep dreaming," Andre says rolling his eyes.

**A/N: **

**I know it's short, but this is more of a teaser. I just want to see if people are going to read this or not. Leave a review, and tell me what you think!**

**- Writetilltheinkrunsout**


	2. You reap what you sow

**Amythest P.O.V**

President Paylor announced that the Reaping would take in four weeks. My father made sure that we all knew how to swim and how hold a weapon. Me being the oldest of the quadruplets and Pandora, my training was more rigorous. I went to the gym, and ran miles upon miles. I learned how to make fires, how to stitch wounds, how to tell between deadly and non-deadly plants. I would come home much later than the others, but it was worth it. My mother has no problem with us quadruplets training, but she's cautious with Pandora. Pandora is only twelve, but her birthday falls on Reaping day. This only outraged my mother when she found out. She was sure President Paylor was against our family. The weeks went by faster than we could count. I woke up early enough to lounge around before the Reaping. I turn on my shower letting the water run while I pick out my outfit. I decide on a sailor styled dress. I lay out on my bed, and walk into my steamy bathroom.

**Sapphire P.O.V**

I wake up to the smell of pancakes, and the sound of a running shower. If it's early then only my mother and Amythest are awake. I lay in bed debating whether or not to get up. The productive side of me wins. I walk over to my closet, and pick out my outfit. I chose a simple white and teal dress with a brown belt. I go into my other closet to pick out a pair of shoes. I settle for a pair of white sandals. I brush my teeth, take a quick shower, and I get dressed. I straighten my shoulder length dark brown hair. I add a teal bow to my hair, and I look in the mirror. The perfect balance of brown skin, white, and teal. I start on my make-up, but it's nothing major. A light apply of eye shadow, lip gloss, and mascara. I close my door, and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom," I say.

"Morning Sapphire, I wasn't expecting you to be up so early," Mom says.

"I'm surprised too, I just wanted to get up in time to eat," I say.

Mom shakes her head, and puts a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Where's the syrup?" I ask looking at my sryupless pancakes.

"You know where the syrup is, get up and get it yourself. I have to wake up the rest of your siblings," Mom says.

"What about Dad?" I ask looking in the pantry.

"He didn't come home last night," Mom says.

"Probably working on something again," I say.

**Andre's P.O.V**

"Andre get up," Mom says.

I groan.

"I'm serious, get up. There is no time to waste," My mom says opening my blinds.

My eyes slightly burn from the instant sunlight.

"Okay I'm up," I say.

"Hurry," My mom says closing my door.

I throw the covers to the side of the bed, and I rub the sleep from my eyes. I take off my shirt, and I toss it to the side. I quickly shower, and brush my teeth. I decide on a light blue button down shirt, a sweater vest, and some khaki colored pants. I walk downstairs, and head over to the counter.

"Morning," I say

"What has you in a good mood?" Sapphire asks.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Something," Sapphire says.


	3. The tributes are

**Diamond P.O.V**

I never really thought that I'd be having to go into the Hunger Games. I just can't seem to wrap my head around this. There's always a chance that I won't be reaped, but what if I am? I get up and shower, but someone ran the hot water warm.

_Probably Amythest again. _

I quickly dry off, and I get dressed in a white dress with purple flowers on it. I put my hair into a ponytail, and I put the tail in ringlets. I put on a pair of purple and white wedges before heading downstairs.

"Amy still in the shower?" Pandora asks.

"As always," I reply.

If I'm correct, this is when Pandora and Amythest will have their screaming match.

"Amythest you're going to run the hot water cold!" Pandora shouts through her door.

"Sorry I don't care right now, leave a message at the beep," Amythest says.

I roll my eyes, and I head downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom made pancakes," Andre says.

**Amythest P.O.V**

I finally step out the shower, and into my room. I dry off, and I get dressed. I straighten my hair while curling my bangs over.

"Amythest Rose, are you dressed yet?" My mother calls from outside my door.

"Yes, I'm putting my shoes on as we speak," I reply.

"Hurry before your pancakes get cold," My mother says.

"I don't eat pancakes, I like waffles," I say.

"Well you can make your waffles then," Mom says.

"But I'll get my dress dirty," I complain.

"Amythest, don't start with me this morning, I am not in the mood," Mom says.

"Can't dad make them?" I ask.

"Your father didn't come home last night," My mom says.

Before I could say anything else, my mom leaves. Trying not to over think what she's said, I make any final touches in the mirror. I make my bed, and turn off of all the lights. I look back on what could be my last moments in my room. I head downstairs, and I go eat breakfast.

"Pandora the last one?" Andre asks.

"As always," I reply.

Pandora finally comes down dressed in a white and purple dress. Unlike ours, her hair is put up into a bun.

"Now all we have to do is wait an eternity for Mom," I say.

"She doesn't take that long," Diamond says.

"If takes longer for her to do her hair than Amythest in the shower," Sapphire comments.

"I just want to make sure I'm clean," I say in my defense.

"You just want to take all of the hot water," Sapphire says.

"Anyway, if mom isn't down in the next fifteen minutes, we're leaving," I say.

"We can't just leave mom," Pandora says.

"If we don't go to the reaping, we're going to be killed," I tell her.

"You don't know that," Pandora says.

"Look, I'm the oldest, and what I say goes," I say.

"Pandora, Amy has a point," Andre says.

'Fine," Pandora says.

Thankfully Mom didn't take as long as I thought she would. We all walked out the house like a perfect family. We mush into the crowd that's headed toward's the Reaping. Our names and fingerprints are taken. Andre is taken with the boys, while us girls band together. Once the crowd is divided like it should be, the **Importants **walk out. They all take a seat accept Paylor. She's going to be reaping the children.

"Welcome the first annual Capitol Games," Paylor starts. She goes on about the Dark Days, the Games, the Rebellion, and finally the Capitol Games.

"You must always reap what you sow," Paylor says.

For that split second, I swear she was looking directly at me. Before I could give it much thought, names are being called.

* * *

**_Team 1_**

Christopher Thomas, 14

Fern Rutherford, 16

**_Team 2_**

_Alex Sims, 13_

_Justice Wright, 14_

**_Team 3_**

_Dustin Elian, 13_

_Katherine Lee, 15_

_**Team 4**_

_Eli Marks, 16_

_Wilma Quints, 16_

**_Team 5_**

_Andre Jackson, 15_

_Rilay Hayes, 13_

_**Team 6**_

_Gregor Watts, 15_

_Zaria Knox, 16_

**_Team 7 _**

_Zac Tayer, 14_

_Sapphire Jackson, 15_

_**Team 8**  
_

_Rocket Dwight, 17_

_Rockette Dwight, 17_

_**Team 9**_

_Peter Bayley, 17_

_Diamondis Jackson, 15_

**_Team 10_**

_Xavier Jones, 16_

_Viola Pleys, 14_

_**Team 11**  
_

_Astro Locke, 13_

_Treyanne Zales, 13_

**_Team 12_**

_Zeyon Yates, 17_

_Amythest Jackson, 15_

* * *

The names are put upon the giant screens along with pictures of us. I re-read through all of them, and I'm in disbelief. Four out of five Jackson children have been reaped. Us reaped children stay withing the roped areas. The others are allowed to go with their parents.

"The numbers of the teams correspond with the twelve districts. Mentors and escorts will be given after the reaping. May the odds be ever in your favour,"

The _Importants _ leave in a single file line. A few minutes later, the remaining of us are escorted into the building. I clench my fist as my blood boils. I'm pushed into a room, and told to wait. In what seems like years, my mother finally shows up. Her eyes are red with tears. When she looks at me she smiles and laughs.

"Is this funny to you?" I ask.

"Watch the tone, I'm still your mother," She says.

I look out the window.

"I was laughing, because your making a face you made when your younger and angry," She explains.

I bite words.

"Are you not going to talk to me?" Mom asks.

"I just don't know what to say," I reply.

She turns me around, and gives me a hug.

"Watch out for your brother and sisters," She says kissing the top of my forehead.

"I will," I reply.

We stay hugging until her time is up. I wave goodbye, and door slams in my face. A couple seconds later I'm met with the victors of District Twelve. I study them, and then turn towards the window.

"She's stubborn," Haymitch says.

"Very observant," I say sarcastically

"And sassy," Haymitch adds.

"Well, I'm Katniss,"

"I know who you are trust me. I have heard enough about you to last a bloody lifetime. Speaking of bloody, when do I get thrown into a arena?" I ask.

"Three weeks from today," Haymitch says biting back a laugh.

"You look familar," Peeta says.

"Well we've never met before. Maybe I just have a familar looking face," I reply.

"Amythest, I can hear you all the way down the hall," Effie says.

"So?" I asks

"Don't take that tone with me young lady," Effie warns.

"You two know each other?" Katniss asks.

"Very well," Effie replies placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You barely know me at all," I say.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Effie questions.

"Not like you care to visit," I answer.

"Enough you two," Haymitch intervenes.

"Can we go now. I'd like to check the well-being of my siblings," I reply.

* * *

**Well I finally got around to writing and finishing this chapter. It took me longer than it should have, but atleast I got it out. Alost the "Importants" are the surviving District victors. Also I'll explain how Effie and the Jackson family are so close in the upcoming chapters. More will also e revealed at why Amythest is so snippy with Katniss.**


	4. Smoke in your eyes

I put into a room, and told to take off all of my clothes. This is the part I hate the most. Being touched by people I don't know against my will, but told it's for my own good. The prep team does my hair, make-up, and my nails. They don't talk, but I don't blame them either. What's there to talk about, my imminent death? Once they leave, I take in my appearance. Smokey make-up, and red and black nails. My hair pulled back into a high ponytail with a leather clip around it. The curtain is pulled back, and my stylist walks in.

"I'm Aria, I'll be your stylist," She says.

"Amythest," I say introducing yourself.

"Well Amythest, I'm going to make you disappear," Aria says.

I look at her, and she laughs.

"Well there are trapped doors on the runway of the parade. I'm going to give you a smoke bomb, and you're going to go through the trapped door. Once your underneath, your going to sit where the President is," Aria says.

I think it over, and I agree.

"What about the boy?" I ask.

"What about him?" Aria asks.

"Does he disappear?" I question.

"He will...eventually," Aria says.

I realize she's not talking about the Parade. Before I can ask anymore questions, she helps me into my dress. For shoes a pair of biker boot heels. I look in the full length mirror, and try to figure out what I'm supposed to be. Then it dawns on me. _Rebellious._

"I know what you're thinking, but they didn't give us enough time to do anything big," Aria says.

"Well it looks like we'll be the ones stealing the show then," I say.

"Looks like the odds are in our favour," Aria says.

**Pandora's P.O.V**

I sit in my room, and look out of my window. Next to me, I can here my mother's cries. I hear the front door ope, and it only has to be my dad. I head downstairs, and see that it's Effie.

"Hi Auntie Effie," I say.

"Hello Pandora, how are you and your mother holding up?" She asks.

"I'm okayish, but my mom is in her room crying," I reply.

"Effie, what are you doing here?" Effie asks.

"Well I'm coming to see how my god-daughter is doing," Effie replies.

"How are the others?" Mom asks.

"I'm mostly worried about Amythest. Her mouth can get her into a lot of trouble," Effie says.

"She wouldn't saying anything that could get all of us killed right?" My mom asks.

"Come on, Amy is smarter than that," I chime in.

"True, but she has a way of twisting words," Mom adds.

**Amythest P.O.V**

I walk out, and I walk over to the horses.

"What's up?" A voice says from behind.

I turn around, and see it's my teammate, Zeyon.

"Trying not die," I reply.

"Well you'll probably get sponsors to help with that," Zeyon says.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'll manage with or without sponsors," Zeyon replies.

I don't say anything, but I would like to. Only in these situations, a cat has my tongue.

"Nice dress by the way," Zeyon says.

"Thank you," I say.

I take in his appearance, and it's somewhat like mine. Leather pants, a red shirt with a rose, and a pair of sunglasses.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I add.

"Thank you my lady," Zeyon says.

He helps me onto the chariot, and Aria hands me the smoke bomb.

"The door is marked with an 'X' you can't miss it. Throw it down, and I'll be there when the door collapses," Aria whispers.

I nod.

"The horses won't freak out will they?" I ask.

"Nope, we've trained them," Aria replies.

The doors open, and the chariots pull forward.


	5. Nice chair

My ears are soon filled with the roar of the crowd. I look around waving to others. I see the 'X' coming up, and I grip the bomber in my hand. Once we get closer to the 'X', I drop the bomb. The trapdoor opens, I fall into it. Below, Aria was there to catch me.

"Come on, we don't have much time until the smoke clears," Aria says.

We run up a secret passage, and I walk onto the balcony. In front of me, Paylor is standing looking out into the smoke. I sit in chair sideways hanging my feet of one of the arms.

"This is one nice chair you have hear Pres," I say.

"How did you get up here?" Paylor asks.

"A girl can't tell all of her secrets can she?" I question.

I get up from the chair, and walk over to the edge of the balcony. I wave to everyone, and the crowd cheers. I look down, and see Zeyon shaking his head while smiling.

I wave to my sisters and brother, and they look up at me laughing.

"Such a rebellious jewel," Andre yells up to me.

"Why thank you brother," I say.

"Can someone please escort her down to her chariot," Paylor asks.

"But the party is just beginning," I say.

"Get her out of here," Paylor yells at a pair of peacekeepers.

Before leaving I blow a kiss towards the crowd. The crowd just eats this up, and they start chanting my name.

* * *

"Aria, you could have gotten her killed!" Effie exclaims.

"Aunt Effie, calm down. She's just helping me get sponsors," I say in Aria's defense.

"I am not talking to you yet, young lady," Effie says giving me a pointed glare.

"Effie, calm down you know I meant no harm," Aria says.

"You got her in trouble with the President of Panem," Effie says.

"And Katniss got in trouble with two Presidents, but you don't see her getting reprimanded. She saved the districts from the games, she's such a saint. Oh wait she's sent more children to their deaths!" I exclaim.

"She has a point," Aria says.

"Of course I do," I say.

Effie gives both of us a glare, and then leaves.

"I'll go check on her," Peeta says.

"Be careful, she has a good throwing arm," Haymitch says.

Aria and I watch previous Hunger Games until it's time for dinner. Effie comes out of her room, but she's still not in a good mood. I pick at my plate not really hungry.

"Is there something bothering you?" Peeta asks.

"No...I don't know," I say.

"It's called guilt," Effie adds.

"I have nothing to feel guilty about," I say.

"So, how is life here in the Capitol?" Haymitch asks.

"It was fine, until the Games came along," I reply.

"Are you serious right now?" Katniss asks.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I question.

"You deserve the Games after 75 years of torment in the Districts," Katniss said.

"The half of the teenagers you sent to their deaths were in diapers before they even knew what a Games was. The other half was born around the time it ended, we have nothing to do with this," I say.

"Cinna would have-"

Before she can finish I've pinned her onto the floor with a knife against her throat.

"Don't you ever say that name again. Because of you, I'll never get to see him in real life. I'll never get to hear the sound of his voice, and it's all because of you," I hiss.

Haymitch and Peeta pull me off of her, and set me on the ground.

"What just happened?," Aria asks.

Before anyone can say anything to me, I leave the dining room. I walk to my room, stabbing the wall with the knife on the way.


	6. Because I care

**Thanks for all the views and reviews, they mean a lot to me! Now on to the story!**

I shut my door, and lay on the bed. My door opens, and I pretend to be sleep.

"She has the fire we need," Aria says.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A person asks.

"The Games are going to be annual. We've barely recovered since the rebellion, and now this? We don't need this now, and we don't need it later. She's our Katniss," Aria says.

"You better be sure, because if she doesn't agree-" A person asks.

"I'll do the deed myself," Aria says.

_Me? The next Katniss? I''ll do the deed myself...what is going on?_

Before I can answer my own questions; I feel a pinch in my arm, and I'm asleep.

* * *

That morning, I wake up confused.

_Maybe it was a trackerjacker..._

I check my arms, but there's no stinger.

_Or maybe I was just really tired._

I get out of bed, and I start my morning ritual. When I get out of the shower, I see the training outfit on my bed. It's the same one's from the 74th Hunger Games. I get dressed, and I tie my hair up into a messy bun. I walk out of my room, and I run into someone.

"Sorry about that rebel," Zeyon says lending me a hand.

"You're good," I say as I grab it.

He lifts me up, and I dust off any dirt.

"Ladies first," Zeyon says.

"Is that just an excuse to look at my butt?" I ask.

He looks behind me and says," It might be."

"You perv," I say lightly smacking him on the shoulder.

"Was that an excuse to feel my muscles," He questions.

I squeeze his bisceps and say," It might be."

Before he can say anything, I go to the dining table.

"Morning," I say.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Effie asks.

"I don't have anything to say," I reply.

"You nearly killed Katniss!" Effie exclaims.

"I wasn't going to kill her. It was more of a warning," I explain.

"About what? All I did was say _his_ name," Katniss says.

"You don't know do you?" I ask.

Katniss shakes her head.

"Well looks like it's story time," I say.

"My father is Riley Jackson; he married my mother, Annalise Stone. My mother was Cinna's sister, making him uncle. My mother knew of all the rebel plans, because Cinna told her everything about anything. Despite it being dangerous, she knew not to be in certain places of the Capitol at certain times. When Cinna didn't come home one night, my mother became very worried. A month after the incident in the arena my mother got a letter from the President. Inside we're pictures of Cinna's dead body. Also inside was a detailed letter on how they killed him. When my mom told me what happened, I blamed you," I say.

"I'm sorry," Katniss says.

I don't say anything. I finish my breakfast, and Effie escorts Zeyon and me to training.

"Don't get in trouble," Effie says.

"But it's what I do best," I say.

Effie gives me a look, and I sigh.

"Okay, I'll be good," I say.

* * *

The rules are told, and I zone out through most of them. When it's time for us to go to stations, I go to my brother and sisters.

"We might have a slight advantage over them, but that can be taken away from us. Now we aren't all going to be able to ally together. Andre I want you to make friends with the muscular guys. Convince them that you can be one of them. Diamond, I need you to go with the Rockette, she looks like a fighter anyway. Sapphire, I want to go with Rocket," I say.

"Are you sure?" Sapphire asks.

"I'm positive," I say.

"Who are you going to ally with?" Diamond asks.

"I'll be fine alone," I reply.

"The lone wolf," Andre says.

"Exactly," I say.

"We'll do it," Sapphire says.

"Good," I say.

"Make you stand out...I'll see if I can help get you sponsors," I say.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Andre asks.

"Because I care," I reply.


	7. Take after your big sister

I go to stations that help make traps and fires. Soon enough I can make a fire in under a minute. I look around trying to see the progess of my siblings. Thankfully, everything went as planned, and they all have allies.

"So I hear you're without an ally," Zeyon says.

"Is that a problem?" I ask.

"A gorgeous tribute like you shouldn't be fighting alone," Zeyon replies.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm a big girl," I say.

"Of course you are," Zeyon says.

"But if you really want to team with me...I'll think about it," I say.

I leave the fire building station, and I go to the plant identification station.

"What's up?" A boy asks.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Your number," He replies.

"12," I say.

"Funny. I'm Xavier," He says.

I turn around, and take a look at Xavier.

Black hair, pale skin, and freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks. His pale brown eyes would give off the impression of him being blind.

"And what brings you over here, Xavier?" I ask.

"Just wanted to check out the scenery," Xavier says.

"Well I guess you can be on your way now," I say.

"Hold on a minute there," He says putting a hand on my waist.

"Get your hands off of me," I say.

I try pushing him away, but he pulls me closer.

"Leave alone!" I exclaim.

Despite my rejection he pulls me tighter. He tries to kiss me, but I turn my head. Luckily I'm able to get an arm free. Without even giving it much thought, my fist lands on his face. This draws the attention of others, and he finally backs away.

"What's going on over here?" An instructor asks.

"He was getting too touchy," I reply.

"Is that true?" The instructor asks Xavier.

He doesn't reply. When he looks up his eye is swollen.

"Considering the situation, only he will be punished. You're mentor and escort will be notified of this soon," The instructor says to me.

"Can I leave now?" I ask.

She ponders for a second before giving me permission to go. Zeyon tries to go with me, but I tell him I'll be fine. Once I arrive at the Penthouse I go to my room. I kick off my shoes, and I lay them by the door. I dig my feet into the plush purple carpet, and I sigh.

"Amythest, is that you?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"What are you doing here so early? I thought you had training," Katniss says.

"I got to leave early," I say.

"What happened?" Katniss says.

"A boy got a too touchy, so I punched him in the face," I reply.

"You aren't in trouble are you?" Katniss asks.

"No, but he is," I reply.

"He didn't..." Katniss says subtley.

"No, he just tried to kiss me," I reply.

"Well first Zeyon, and now others. You have boys just falling for you," Katniss says.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my time, fighting off affection from boys," I say.

"Use it to your advantage," Katniss suggests.

"How?" I ask.

"Be flirty," Katniss replies.

"I'll try, but I better not end up in some sick love triangle," I say.

"You never know," Katniss says before leaving.

I fall back on the bed, and take her words into consideration.

"Amythest?" Effie asks.

"Yes Aunt Effie?" I reply.

"What are you doing here so early? Where's Zeyon?" Effie questions.

"Haymitch should be getting infomed of what happened. He'll tell you eventually. No, I'm not in trouble," I reply.

"Couldn't you just tell me?" Effie asks.

"Ask Katniss," I reply.

"You and Katniss actaully had a civil discussion?" Effie asks.

"To my surprise, yes," I reply.

* * *

I never really thought I would use Katniss' advice, but I did. I go to the rope tying station, and I sit next to Eli from Team 4. I tie knot after knot, but Eli can't seem to get the hang out it.

"Can you help me?" Eli asks.

"Sure," I reply.

I go behind him, and I show him how to tie a knot. I put my hands over his, and I work him through it.

"Thanks for the help...I'll be more than honored to help you in the arena," He says.

I giggle, and I say I'll think about it. I leave the rope tying station, and I go to rope climbing.

"What were you doing over there?" Sapphire asks.

"Clown hunting," I reply.

"Were you flirting with him?" Sapphire asks.

"Of course not," I say.

"Yes you were," Sapphire says.

"Well a girl needs protection out in the arena. If you were smart, you'd take after you're big sister," I say.


	8. The highest bidder

A week passes, and I have most of the boys wrapped around my little finger. Andre can only shake his head and laugh at me.

"You're something else," Andre says.

"And I wouldn't ask to change," I reply.

* * *

"Amythest I have exciting news for you," Haymitch says.

"If it has nothing to do with me and my siblings getting out of the arena, it can't be that exciting," I say.

"Well, I have news," He says.

"Let me hear it," I say.

"You and Xavier are going to be paired off," He says.

"Paired of how?" I ask before taking a drink.

"Romantically," He says.

I sputter and choke on my soda. I set the can on the table, and try to catch my breath.

"No," I say.

"You really don't have a choice," Haymitch says.

"This is my life on the line, so I should have a choice," I say.

"That's not how it works here," Haymitch tells me.

"Does Effie know about this?"I ask.

"Not yet," He says.

"Aunt Effie!" I exclaim.

Soon the hallway is filled with click of heels against the tile floor.

"You called?" Effie asks.

"You're husband here has sold me off to the highest bidder," I say.

"What are you talking about?" Effie asks.

"I'm going to be paired off with Xavier romantically," I say with disgust.

"Haymitch, how could you?" Effie asks.

"Traci Reider wanted to sponsor her on one condition: her having love interest," Haymicth replies.

"And the only person you could think of was him?" I ask.

"That's what Traci wanted," Haymitch replies.

"Who is Traci anyway?" I ask.

"A billionaire who would give you anything you needed in that arena. With her you wouldn't need anymore sponsors. I only did this to help you not spite you," Haymitch says.

I fall back on the couch, and cross my arms.

"Anything?" I ask.

"Anything," Haymitch replies.

"I'll do it on one condition," I say.

"So many conditions, but what is it?" Haymitch asks.

"When cameras aren't rolling, I want him 8 feet away from me," I reply.

"Agreed," Haymitch says.

"I never thought I would be making bets on my life," I say.

"Welcome to the Games," Effie says.

"Amythest darling!" Aria calls.

"In the viewing area," I say.

Aria appears and she has quite a few dresses in her arms.

"You have to get ready for your date," Aria says.

"Date?" I question.

"With Xavier?" Katniss asks.

"Sadly," I reply.

"The boy that wanted to kiss you?" Katniss asks.

"I wish I could say no," I reply.

"This is not going to end well," Katniss says.

"Why not?" Haymitch asks.

"Remember what happened last time you set someone up with a boy?" Katniss asks referring to her and Peeta.

"Yeah, but you two look good together," Haymitch says.

"What about me and Xavier? You don't expect me to marry him do you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well since you said so..."Haymitch says.

"Please tell me you know when I'm being sarcastic," I say.

"Haymitch you can't be serious. She's only 15," Effie says.

"Katniss was just a few years older," Haymitch says.

"That's going too far," Katniss says.

"Atleast she's not pregnant," Haymitch says.

"I'm not marrying him," I say.

"If it has to be done, you will," Haymitch says in a final tone.

Before anything else could be said, Haymitch leaves. I look at Effie, and she follows after him. A door slams, and then we can hear the two arguing.

"Well I guess I should be getting ready for my date then," I say getting up from the couch.

Aria and I go into my room, and I try on multiple dresses. I settle on a dress with a black leather bodice, and a rose print asymmetrical skirt. I wear the same shoes that I wore for the parade, and Aria starts on my hair.

Effie walks in, and looks at me.

"I would call him stubborn, but that be an insult for mules," Effie says.

"So I'm going to marry him?" I ask.

"Yes, but if he gets out of the arena. You can't kill him either, someone else has to," Effie replies.

"This is not how I imagined the Games would be," I say.

Aria finishes my hair, and turns the chair so I can look in the mirror. My hair is in ringlets, and she managed to put a streak of red in one of the curls.

"Thanks Aria," I say.

"No problem," Aria says putting hair products away.

"So where am I going for this date?" I ask.

* * *

"Welcome to the President's mansion," Effie says.

"You've got to be kidding me," I say.

We pull into the mansion, and the car comes to a stop. The driver opens the door, and lets me and Effie out.

I look back, and Xavier gets out of his car.

Xavier links his arm around mine, and we walk up to the mansion doors.

"Welcome Xavier and Amythest," Paylor says.

"Thank you for having us," I say trying not grit my teeth.

"Well once I heard of you and Xavier, I had to see it for myself," Paylor says with a smile.

Paylor leads us to a room in the mansion, and closes the door behind me.

"So I guess it's just us," Xavier says.

"Sadly," I say looking around.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened," Xavier says.

"I'm not sorry for punching you," I say over my shoulder.


	9. Dark corridors and triangles

I look around the room, and realize it's bigger than I thought.

"Why can't you forgive me," Xavier asks.

"I never said I didn't forgive you," I reply.

"Well the cold shoulder is telling me something different," Xavier says.

"Well get used to it, you'll be seeing it often," I say.

"What is wrong with you?" He asks.

"I could be in my Penthouse doing far more better things than to be in a room with you," I reply.

"Then leave," He says.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't have gotten in the car," I say.

Before he could say anything, the doors opened. The food was wheeled in, and walking behind the chefs was President Paylor.

I walk next to Xavier, and I wrap my arm around his.

"Sorry I'm late. The limo I wanted couldn't make it to my house for another half an hour," Traci says.

"Atleast you've arrived before dinner," Paylor says.

"Well don't you two look adorable? I swear I can make the perfect couple with my eyes closed," Traci says with a bubbly laugh.

Effie walks in with Xavier's escort Candi, and makes Xavier and I sit next to each other.

I look at Effie with pleading eyes, but I know she can't do anything. I spent the night making flirty banter with Xavier, and it was exhausting. Pretending to like someone can be a lot of work. He leaned in for a kiss, but I dodged it.

"No ruining the lipgloss," I say with a smile.

He ends up kissing me on the cheek. I give a shy smile, but on the inside I'm trying not to stab him.

* * *

We get to the Training Center, and I'm dead tired. Xavier and I ride the elevator together, and when the door closes I give him a talk.

"If you ever kiss me without warning, you'll end up missing before the Games start," I say.

"Kisses are usually unexpected," Xavier says.

"Look both of us know we aren't into each other. Well I'm not into you, and I never will be. There will be rules set, and those rules will be followed. Your life basically rests in my hands, I advise you to be careful," I say with a warning glare.

"Okay I get it, I'll give you some signal," He says rubbing the back of his neck.

He gets off at his floor, and I'm finally alone. I take off my shoes, and I hold them in my hand.

The doors open, and I'm greeted by Aria.

"How was the date?" Aria asks.

"A nightmare in my eyes," I reply.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Aria says.

"Nightmares for the rest of my days," I say.

Aria shakes her head, and takes the shoes from me.

"Where's Zeyon?" I ask.

"Moping in his room," Katniss says.

"Moping about what?" I question.

"About you," Katniss replies.

I look at her curiously, and then I go to his room. I knock on the door, but I get no answer. When I walk in, Zeyon's doing shirtless situps. I take in his appearance. His brown hair styled like Finnick Odair's. His blue eyes, and olive skin contrasting my dark skin.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" He asks.

"The date is over now," I reply.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asks.

"I'm coming to see how you're doing," I reply.

"Well you can go now," He says.

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask.

He doesn't answer.

"Are you jealous?" I ask.

The look on his face told me I was right.

"Zeyon, you have nothing to be jealous about," I say.

He looks away.

I walk up to him, and I wrap my arms around his neck. Before he can say anything, I kiss him full on the lips. He returns the kiss, and wraps his arms around my waist. The kiss goes on until we have to stop for air.

* * *

After the incident in Zeyon's room, I've tried to keep my distance. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have kissed him in the first place. Before I started to distance myself, we met in dark corridors to have quick or long kisses.

"Zeyon, we could get caught. I can't lose the deal with Traci," I say.

His response is another kiss.

We pretend like nothing happened, but the tension between us grows stronger.

"So what have you been up to?" Effie asks.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I reply.

"Well I've seen security footage of a pair of tributes sneaking around the Training Center," Effie says.

"Please don't tell Haymitch," I plead.

"I won't. But are you and Zeyon...you know..." Effie suggests.

"No, we never go any farther than kissing," I reply.

"Well if he pressures you, tell me, so I can have a few words with him," Effie says.

"He isn't like that," I say.

"Who isn't like that?" Peeta asks.

"Zeyon," I reply.

"What's wrong with Zeyon?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing," I reply.

"The two hiding tributes, are our tributes," Effie says.

"I thought Xavier and Amythest were dating," Peeta says.

"Only for show. When no one's around it's me and Zeyon," I say.

"And you're gotten yourself in a love triangle," Effie says shaking her head.


	10. Dresses and Rings (Short chapter)

"You're marrying him," Haymitch says in a final tone.

"No," I say.

"This isn't up for discussion," Haymitch says.

"I'd rather kill myself than to get married," I say.

"Haymitch, you know you're going to far," Effie says.

"Aria, I wanted wedding dresses tried on now," Haymitch says.

"I won't be able to find anything in her size. They don't make dresses for fifteen year old brides anymore," Aria says.

"Make one," Haymitch says leaving the room.

"I can't marry him. I would be throwing my life away!" I say to Effie.

Completely distraught, I burst into tears. Effie holds me in an embrace, and I cry on her shoulder. I go to training, but my mind is elsewhere. I try to focus, for I'll be put in front of the Game makers in just a couple of days.

"What is this I hear about you being married?" Andre asks.

"It's supposed to help me get sponsors," I reply dryly.

"Who is it?" Andre asks.

"Xavier," I say through gritted teeth.

"I don't trust him..." Andre says.

"You and me both," I say.

I practice my ax swinging, and my trident throwing. I'm better with an ax than I am with a trident. Next I go to the bow and arrows. Suprisingly, I can hit a bulls eye. I blame it on beginners luck.

"Nice throws there wifey," Xavier says.

"I am not in the mood," I tell him.

"I'm just saying you're at throwing a trident," Xavier says.

"Well then try not to cross me," I say with a smirk.

"Noted," Xavier says before leaving.

* * *

Aria gives me a selection of dresses to pick through. I pick a red and white dress, with a red jeweled tiara.

"I'll have it by the end of tomorrow," Aria says.

"I looked forward to seeing it," I say.

I lay against Zeyon's shoulder as we watch footage from previous Games.

"Can't I crash the wedding," Zeyon asks.

"Unless you don't mind being killed," I reply.

"When are you getting married?" He asks.

"Due to what happened in the 74th Hunger Games, two victors are allowed. It doesn't matter age, team, or gender," I say.

"So both of you have to survive for the wedding?" Zeyon asks.

"I can't fight against your or my siblings. I can't fight against the innocent," I tell him.

"I know," He says stroking my hair.

"It's not our fault. We teen had nothing to do with the rebellion," I say.

"Don't stress to much about it," He says rubbing my arm.

I flinch when he gets to a bruised spot on my arm.

"What's with the bruise, Princess," He says.

"I don't know..it just gets bigger every day. It gives me this weird poking feeling at night though," I say.

"You might want to have that looked at...I'm not saying it's deadly, but I just want to make sure you're in tip top shape," Zeyon says.

"Well thank you for caring," I say before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The next morning I have training off. I go with Effie and Xavier to pick out rings.

"I don't see the point of this," I say.

"Just smile and hold hands," Effie says.

" I wouldn't be surprised if we made the cover of a magazine," I say out loud.

"And why is that?" Effie asks.

"Quiet guy over here is sporting hickeys across his neck. I'm pretty sure they aren't from me," I reply.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I just really wanted to publish this chapter. I promise, next chapter will be long. Tell me what you guys think of the of the sudden love traingle! Also I will be holding a SYOC contest. Each reader can create 1-5 characters that will possibly end up in the stories.(Yes,this will end up having a sequel) I'll give you the requirements in the next chapter. **


	11. Flashing autographs

Xavier looks away, and I smirk.

"Well...who are they from?" I ask.

"I can't tell you," He says.

"Come on, you already know about me and Zeyon," I say.

"She tole me never to tell you," He says.

"Just tell her already," Effie says getting tired of hearing us go back and forth.

"Fine...it's Diamond," He says.

I stop in my tracks, and process what he said.

"Diamond?As in my little sister, Diamond?Diamond Alecia Jackson?" I question my voice getting louder after every sentence.

"Don't kill him in public, wait until we get out of the cameras view," Effie says.

"I won't kill him...I'll get kill his bank account," I say with a shrug.

"It wasn't my idea," Xavier says in his defense.

"What can I say the Jackson ladies are quite the temptresses," Effie says looking at me.

"What? You were the one engaged to two guys at once. I get it from you," I say to Effie.

We continue walking the city streets until we get to the jewelry shop. We walk in, and I immediately walk over to the ring station.

"Anything I can help you...you're Amythest "Rebel" Jackson," The attendant says.

"Yes I am," I say.

"And Effie Trinket," She says in awe.

She looks at Xavier, but she doesn't know his name.

"That's my fiancee Xavier," I tell her.

"Aren't you a little young to be married?" He asks.

"In the predicament we are in, we don't want to take any second chances," I tell her.

"Seems reasonable...what kind of ring are you looking for," She asks.

"The most expensive one you have here," I reply.

The attendent disappears into the back, and I look down at the rings.

"Rings can be...personalized right?" I ask Effie.

"Ofcourse," Effie replies.

"Good...I want mine to be personalized," I say.

"Do you even know how much that's going to cost?" He asks.

I give him a warning look instead of telling him off.

_Just wait until I get to Diamond._

The clerk comes back with a ring, and sets it on the counter.

"A certified diamond solataire ring 2ct," She says.

"I might faint...that's the crown jewel right there," Effie says.

"How much?" I ask.

"$20,300.00," She says.

"We'll take it," I say.

"Cash or credit?" She asks.

* * *

I put on the ring, and we exit the store.

"You...you're something else," Xavier says.

"Oh just wait until we get into the elevator," I tell him.

"Can we stop for something to eat, you two already missed lunch at the Center," Effie says.

"Sure," Xavier says.

Effie leads us to a cafe, and we sit on the patio.

"Are you Rebel Jackson?" A girl asks.

"In the living flesh," I reply.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asks handing me a glitter covered journal.

"Sure sweetie," I say.

I open the book, and I land on a blank page.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Opalina," Opalina replies.

"What a pretty name," I say.

_Dear Opal..._

_Don't let anyone or anything tie you down_

_Amythest "Rebel" Jackson._

I finish my signature with a star, and I give it back to her.

"Thank you so much," Opalina says.

The girl runs off, and I tur towards my menu.

"Uh oh," Effie says.

"What?" I ask.

"Cameras. Flash your ring," Effie says.

I use my left hand for the majority of the day to make sure cameras get an eyeful of the ring.

* * *

When I get back to the Training Center, I got to the floor Diamond is on. When the elevator door opens, I pull Xavier in behind me.

"Diamond Alecia Jackson!" I yell.

Doors open, and she comes to the viewing area.

"Explain now, you better not give me any bull either," I tell her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Diamond says.

"You don't. Let me put it this way: Do not mess with Xavier, he is with me for a reason," I tell her.

"You have that other guy," Diamond says.

"Do I look like I care. If I did I wouldn't be here arguing with you," I say.

"You don't even like him," Diamond says.

On impulse, I grab Xavier by the shoulders, and kiss him. The kiss lasted longer than what I preferred, but whatever makes things work right?

"Xavier you know where to find me," I say before leaving.

Before the doors close, I meet Diamonds tearful gaze.

* * *

**Name: **

**District or Capitol:**

**Appearance:**

**Background**

**Family/friends**

**Personality:**

**Any interesting stuff:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Preference of how Amythest interacts with character:**

**This is the SYOC guidelines. The deadline for this will be the 23rd of August, depending on submissions. You can only submit 1-5 charcters for this story and the sequel. If you have anymore questions, please feel free to inbox me. Also my profile pic is the wedding dress.**


End file.
